Hydrants typically comprise a head interconnected to a water source by way of a vertically oriented standpipe that is buried in the ground or interconnected to a fixed structure, such as a roof. To be considered “freeze proof” hydrant water previously flowing through the standpipe must be directed away from the hydrant after shut off. Thus many ground hydrants 2 currently in use allow water to escape from the standpipe 6 from a drain port 10 located below the “frost line” 14 as shown in FIG. 1.
Hydrants are commonly used to supply water to livestock that will urinate and defecate in areas adjacent to the hydrant. It follows that the animal waste will leach into the ground. Thus a concern with freeze proof hydrants is that they may allow contaminated ground water to penetrate the hydrant through the drain port when the hydrant is shut off. More specifically, if a vacuum, i.e., negative pressure, is present in the water supply, contaminated ground water could be drawn into the standpipe and the associated water supply line. Contaminants could also enter the system if pressure of the ground water increases. To address the potential contamination issue, “sanitary” yard hydrants have been developed that employ a reservoir that receives water from the standpipe after hydrant shut off.
There is a balance between providing a freeze proof hydrant and a sanitary hydrant that is often difficult to address. More specifically, the water stored in the reservoir of a sanitary hydrant could freeze which can result in hydrant damage or malfunction. To address this issue, attempts have been made to ensure that the reservoir is positioned below the frost line or located in an area that is not susceptible to freezing. These measures do not address the freezing issue when water is not completely evacuated from the standpipe. That is, if the reservoir is not adequately evacuated when the hydrant is turned on, the water remaining in the reservoir will effectively prevent standpipe water evacuation when the hydrant is shut off, which will leave water above the frost line.
To help ensure that all water is evacuated from the reservoir, some hydrants employ a venturi system. A venturi comprises a nozzle and a decreased diameter throat. When fluid flows through the venturi a pressure drop occurs at the throat that is used to suction water from the reservoir. That is, the venturi is used to create an area of low pressure in the fluid inlet line of the hydrant that pulls the fluid from the reservoir when fluid flow is initiated. Sanitary hydrants that employ venturis must comply with AS SE-1057, ASSE-0100, and ASSE-0152 that require that a vacuum breaker or a backflow preventer be associated with the hydrant outlet to counteract negative pressure in the hydrant that may occur when the water supply pressure drops from time-to-time which could draw potentially contaminated fluid into the hydrant after shut off. Internal flow obstructions associated with the vacuum breakers and backflow preventers will create a back pressure that will affect fluid flow through the hydrant. More specifically, common vacuum breakers and backflow preventers employ at least one spring-biased check valve. When the hydrant is turned on spring forces are counteracted and the valve is opened by the pressure of the fluid supply, which negatively influences fluid flow through the hydrant. In addition an elongated standpipe will affect fluid flow. These sources of back pressure influence flow through the venturi to such a degree that a pressure drop sufficient to remove the stored water from the reservoir will not be created. Thus to provide fluid flow at a velocity required for proper functioning of the venturi, fluid diverters or selectively detachable backflow preventers, i.e., those having a quick disconnect capability, have been used to avoid the back pressure associated with the vacuum breakers of backflow preventers. In operation, as shown in FIG. 2, the diverter is used initially for about 45 seconds to ensure reservoir evacuation. Then, the diverter is disengaged so that the water will flow through the backflow preventer or vacuum breaker. The obvious drawback of this solution is that the diverter must be manually actuated and the user must allow water to flow for a given amount of time, which is wasteful.
Further, as the standpipe gets longer it will create more backpressure, i.e., head pressure, that reduces the flow of water through the venturi, and at some point a venturi of any design will be unable to evacuate the water in the reservoir. That is, the amount of time it takes for a hydrant to evacuate the water into the reservoir depends on the height/length of the standpipe as well as the water pressure. The evacuation time of roof hydrants of embodiments of the present invention, which has a 42″ standpipe, is 5 seconds at 60 psi. The evacuation time will increase with a lower supply pressure or increased standpipe length or diameter. Currently existing hydrants have evacuation times in the 30 second range.
Another way to address the fluid flow problem caused by vacuum breakers is to provide a reservoir with a “pressure system” that is capable of holding a pressure vacuum that is used to suction water from the standpipe after hydrant shut off. During normal use the venturi will evacuate at least a portion of the fluid from the reservoir. Supply water is also allowed to enter the reservoir which will pressurize any air in the reservoir that entered the reservoir when the reservoir was at least partially evacuated. When flow through the hydrant is stopped, the supply pressure is cut off and the air in the reservoir expands to created a pressure drop that suctions water from the standpipe into the reservoir. If the vacuum produced is insufficient, which would be attributed to incomplete evacuation of the reservoir, water from the standpipe will not drain into the reservoir and water will be left above the frost line.
Other hydrants employ a series of check valves to prevent water from entering the reservoir during normal operations. Hydrants that employ a “check system” uses a check valve to allow water into or out of the reservoir. When the hydrant is turned on, the check valve opens to allow the water to be suctioned from the reservoir. The check also prevents supply water from flowing into the reservoir during normal operations, which occurs during the operation of the pressure vacuum system. When the hydrant is shut off, the check valve opens to allow the standpipe water to drain into the reservoir. One disadvantage of a check system is that it requires a large diameter reservoir to accommodate the check valve. Thus a roof hydrant would require a larger roof penetration and a larger hydrant mounting system, which may not be desirable.
Another issue associated with both the pressure vacuum and check systems is that there must be a passageway or vent that allows air into the reservoir so that when a hydrant is turned on, the water stored in the reservoir can be evacuated. If the reservoir was not exposed to atmosphere, the venturi would not create sufficient suction to overcome the vacuum that is created in the reservoir.